tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Grippli
Frogmen 1.jpg|Grippli 1 Frogmen 2.jpg|Grippli Clan Grippli are highly superstitious and also suspicious yet strangely tolerant of outsiders. They live in deep swamps and marshes in the roots of banyan, cypress, and mangrove trees, or alternatively in tropical island jungle pools, or on the shores of calm lagoons protected by barrier reefs. Grippli are very mellow, preferring to peacefully cultivate and consume or smoke certain mushrooms and weed for the resulting euphoric and religious visions evoked by them. If wronged, however, grippli will track and wear down their enemies through voodoo hexes and curses, inflicting upon them the inescapable horror and terror of their own broken minds, ultimately employing the swamps and jungles to kill or drive them to suicide so that their physical essence may rejoin the oneness of nature, never to be found again. Grippli has a deep spiritual connection to other planes of existence including the shadow and ethereal realms. Fearful of offending any deity through neglect and bringing bad juju upon them all, grippli add the pantheons of other races to their own santeria style spirituality, and will frequently invoke various gods through the lighting of candles, creation of shrines and performance of rituals and rites. Grippli also tend to form deep bonds with members of other races who gain their trust and acceptance, and have been known to leave their homes with their new friends for the experience, or for some spiritual journey or quest impressed upon them through shroom and weed induced visions. Religion: The Loa Grippli PC Classes: Brawler, Monk, Warpriest, Inquisitor, Shaman, Druid, Ninja, Ranger, Slayer, Arcanist, Witch Overall grippli culture trends toward TN Grippli culture is loosely based on Cajun, Haitian, Jamaican, and Polynesian cultures. Grippli swamp communities and jungle towns: Frog Village.jpg|Grippli Hermit Frog Village 2.jpg|Grippli Village * Size: Gripplis are Small creatures and thus gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their CMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. * Type: Gripplis are humanoids with the grippli subtype. * Base Speed: Gripplis have a base speed of 30 feet and a climb speed of 20 feet. * Languages: Gripplis begin play speaking Common and Grippli. Gripplis with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Boggard, Draconic, Elven, Kitsune, Lizardfolk, and Sylvan. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Leaping A grippli can move through difficult terrain at its normal speed. Magically altered terrain affects a grippli normally. Darkvision Gripplis can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Weapon Familiarity Gripplis are proficient with nets and tridents Alternate Racial Traits: * Croaker: Some gripplis have loud croaking voices which can be really irritating to friends and enemies alike. They gain a +1 bonus to caster level checks to overcome spell resistance when casting divine spells and a +1 bonus to saves vs spells and effects which would silence or deafen them. This trait replaces Darkvision. * Defensive Training: Gripplis often live in close proximity to very large animals and dangerous creatures they must learn to avoid in order to survive. They gain a +2 dodge bonus to AC against Large or larger animals and magical beasts. This racial trait replaces leaping and weapon familiarity. * Glider Gripplis' aerodynamic bodies and thick webbing between the toes enable a falling grippli to treat the distance fallen as half the actual distance. The grippli can steer himself while falling, moving horizontally up to a number of feet equal to half the vertical distance fallen. The grippli cannot use this trait if it is wearing heavy armor, is carrying a heavy load, or is unable to react to the fall (such as being helpless). This racial trait replaces leaping. * Jumper Gripplis with this trait are always considered to have a running start when making Acrobatics checks to jump. This racial trait replaces the skill bonus to stealth. * Princely The grippli gains proficiency with rapiers and a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy and Intimidate checks. This racial trait replaces leaping and weapon familiarity. * Toxic Skin (Ex) Once per day as a swift action, a grippli can create a poison that can be applied to a weapon or delivered as a touch attack. Alternatively, the grippli can smear the poison on its own body as a standard action, affecting the first creature to hit it with an unarmed strike or natural weapon. The poison loses its potency after 1 hour. The grippli is immune to its own poison. This racial trait replaces leaping and the skill bonus to stealth. Grippli Poison: Skin or weapon—contact or injury; save Fort DC 10 + 1/2 the grippli's Hit Dice plus its Constitution modifier; frequency 1/round for 6 rounds; effect 1d2 Dexterity damage; cure 1 save. Category:World Category:Race Category:Grippli